The Past Comes Again
by A Bleeding Rose
Summary: Kurt's past is a mystery...full of love and loss...
1. The Beginning

A Love Found  
  
** I do not own the X-Men or have anything to do with them. This is purely for fun.**  
  
Underlines = thoughts in a person's head Bold = the Professor transmitting thoughts  
  
It was a dark and rainy night. Lighting flashed overhead and the rain was coming down in torrents. The lightning flashed onto a patch of wet blonde hair. The hair belonged to a 16 year old girl who was walking, shivering, in the rain. She had run away from her captors and was now regretting it. No, she told herself. They did horrible things to you.  
  
Well, at least they fed me, a small voice in her head said.  
  
Stop it! They tortured you! How can you forget that? No, never forget that. Remember Allison? Yea, you remember her.........they killed her! THEY KILLED HER, YOU IDIOT! THEY KILLED HER! THEY KILLED HER!  
  
The girl fell down in the cold mud, screaming, "THEY KILLED HER! THEY KILLED HER! ALLISON! NO! THEY KILLED HER!" She fell down sobbing into the mud, crying softly, "They killed her...they killed her..." They did this to me. I'll never forget them. I'll kill them......I'll kill them all......They'll pay for what they did to me......for......this......  
  
She held up a hand that was beginning to cover itself in golden fur. A faint black circle was showing on the center of her hand. She didn't like this. She hated getting covered in fur......although...... it was beautiful......beautiful, golden, silky, luxurious, spotted fur......she had made a full transformation before, but it didn't go well......No, not now, she wouldn't cover herself in fur, not when she was on the highway.  
She got up slowly, like a person without hope, and stumbled on toward wherever she was going.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt Wagner was tossing and turning in his bed. In his dreams, he was walking alone in the forest along a distant highway, in the pouring rain. He heard someone sobbing to his right. He turned and slowly made his way deeper into the forest, away from the road. He came upon a girl screaming up to the heavens, "THEY KILLED HER, YOU IDIOT! THEY KILLED HER! THEY KILLED HER!"  
  
"KURT!"  
  
Kurt sat up in bed screaming, "THEY KILLED HER!" Tears were pouring down his face. He looked around wildly. Two strong hands were placed on his shoulders. He turned to find Logan sitting on his bed. "It's okay now...it's okay..."  
  
Kurt took a deep shuddering breath and slowly calmed down. "Oh, man. Vat happened?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming they killed her they killed her. What were you dreaming about?" asked Logan.  
  
Yes, Kurt, what were you dreaming about?  
  
"Professor?" Kurt asked puzzled.  
  
Logan, you and Kurt come into the living room now.  
  
"Let's go, elf. Can't keep the Professor waitin'," said Logan. Kurt nodded and slowly climbed out of bed. They both made their way down the stairs into the living room. Kurt kept thinking about his dream. Who vas that girl? Vat vas she doing in ze rain, crying like dat?  
  
They sat down on two chairs and soon the Professor wheeled into the room. He folded his hands and said, "Kurt, what were you dreaming about? It certainly must be something important if you were yelling in your sleep."  
  
"Ja, Professor. I vas dreaming zat I vas walking in ze woods in ze rain. I couldn't really tell vhere I vas, because it vas dark and raining. There vas a highway close by, I could just tell. I heard zis crying in ze forest, so I went to take a closer look, ja?"  
  
The Professor nodded to tell him to keep going.  
  
"Vell, I saw zis girl, lying in ze mud and sobbing. She vas screaming to ze sky they killed her they killed her. She said something about a person named Allison and that they killed her."  
  
"Any idea who 'they' might be?" the Professor asked.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "No, sir, I have no idea."  
  
"Hmm..." the Professor put his touching fingertips to his lips in thought. Suddenly, the Professor asked, "Would you mind if I looked?"  
  
It took a minute to understand what he was talking about, but then Kurt realized he meant to see the dream in his head, so he agreed. The Professor nodded and said, "Think about the dream. Think about details and such. It will help me get a feel for how this goes."  
  
Kurt relaxed and thought about the very beginning of the dream, when he was walking in the woods by the road. The Professor entered his head veeeeery slowly. He didn't want to hurt Kurt. No, that was the last thing the Professor wanted was to hurt him.  
  
The Professor saw dark and stormy woods. He heard a soft crying in the woods. He went to take a closer look and suddenly came upon a girl. She began screaming to the sky "THEY KILLED HER! NO! THEY KILLED HER!" She was screaming it over and over. Both Kurt and the Professor saw something they had never seen before...... her hands were covered in golden fur and a faint black spot was on them. Maybe it was mud......and maybe it wasn't...... Kurt shuddered and snapped out of the dream. He looked at the Professor and asked, "So? Who is she?"  
  
The Professor rubbed his temples. "I don't know, Kurt. But I can find out."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rain had finally stopped. She was soaked and freezing. The girl stepped out onto the highway to find there was a city in the distance. It wasn't a very big city, but it was a city nonetheless. She began to walk towards it, slowly, not really caring if she reached it. It was just a goal to set, that was all. She was dressed only in her asylum clothes, with no shoes or jacket. She was utterly frozen.  
  
Finally, two hours later, the girl reached the city. She began walking along the sidewalks, toward somewhere. People were giving her odd looks, but she didn't care. She looked in the shop window at her faint reflection. It showed a thin girl with filthy clothes and hair. Her eyes were a stunning blue, and they gazed back at her with the years of the asylum filled in them. She looked to her right and saw there was a small hotel about a block ahead. She turned and took a step off the street.  
  
SCCRRREEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!  
  
She jumped out of the way, cat-like reflexes at the max. A taxi had almost hit her, the driver panting behind the steering wheel. He shook his fist at her and rolled down the window. "Watch it, ya little street girl!" She looked at him, and she shuddered and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were instead of a stunning blue, a pure gold color, with cat- like slits for pupils. She closed them again and when she opened them, they were back to the same blue. The driver gawked and shook his head. He was imagining things. He drove off and the girl stared after it. She shuddered and looked around her. People had stopped to stare because they had heard the screech of the tires. She started to walk down toward the hotel again. The people slowly resumed their continuous pace along the busy sidewalks, the attraction over.  
  
She reached the hotel and paused at the door. She looked at the sign. It read, "Puss N' Boots Hotel". She smiled and opened the door. She walked up to the front desk and stopped. She saw a woman reading a book called My Troubles Keep Comin'. The girl cleared her throat politely and the woman looked up. She smiled briefly and closed the book. She was a medium-sized woman of about 30, with red hair and green eyes. Alexandra smelled the air and smelled a sweet perfume. She smelled like apples, fresh, sweet apples. The woman smiled at the girl and said, "Yes, honey. Can I help you?" The girl smiled softly and asked, "Could I get a vroom, bitte*?" She had an accent, but the woman couldn't tell where she was from. "How are you planning on paying?" the woman asked. Alexandra's face fell. She had no money. She hadn't had any money for 5 years........ The woman smiled. "It's okay, love. You can have the room for free." She asked the girl for her name and the girl said, "Alexandra...Alexandra Catrinan." The woman wrote down her name and gave her a key. "Room 47, love," the woman said. Alexandra nodded her thanks and went to Room 47.  
  
She opened the door to find a modest room, with a bed and a bathroom. The first thing she did after she locked the door was to get in the shower. She turned on the hot water, then cooled it down a bit, then stepped in. Alexandra gasped with pleasure. They took showers at the asylum, but they were always cold and the water was pressurized. You would get bruises if you didn't take a quick shower. She saw some shampoo on the sink and grabbed it. She washed her hair and body and stepped out. She dried herself and wrapped her hair in a towel and put on a robe. She had no other clothes with her, and her asylum clothes were filthy and brought back bad memories.  
  
She flopped on the bed and turned on the T.V. The screen flickered and the discovery channel came on. They were talking about big cats in the wild and in captivity. Alexandra shuddered. Ever since they did the experiment on her and she recovered, she always had a sense of fear of being in an enclosure, but she didn't know why until later, when she discovered what they did to her...  
  
No, she wouldn't think about that. She was gone from there and she would never go back, not ever. Suddenly, a breaking news bulletin popped up on the screen. There was a huge fire down at a lumber factory. Apparently, one of the workers had been smoking and some of his embers caught onto the dry wood. The building was ablaze in minutes. Alexandra stared at the screen in horror, her mind flashing back to before the asylum. She remembered the heat, the smoke, and the people and fire trucks down below. She remembered she was up there with...tears came to her eyes. No! He's dead, Alexandra Catrinan! He's dead and there was nothing you cud do about it. He's dead......he's dead......he's dead...... She started to cry. She cried about her past. She cried about her present. She cried about that horrible day and all she had gone through since then. Mein Gott, why do you punish me? What haff I done wrong? What haff I done to be forsaken?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kurt was lounging in his bedroom, watching T.V. The discovery channel, actually. They were doing a program about big cats. Suddenly, a breaking news bulletin popped up. A man had been smoking and a lumber factory had caught fire. The news people were showing the fire. He stared at the screen. The fire...the fire...it brought back memories...memories of when he was still in Germany. The heat, the smoke and the fire trucks down below... he remembered telling her to jump... He shuddered and shook his head.  
  
A knock on his door startled him and he turned off the T.V. Kitty Pryde, a friend of his, walked into his room. She looked around then up at the ceiling. She grinned. He was hanging upside down again. "Like, come on, Kurt. It's time for school." He forced a smile. He bamfed from the ceiling and reappeared behind her. "Ja, let's go."  
  
As they walked down the hall to Scott's car, Kitty noticed her friend wasn't acting his usual self. He was really quiet and seemed to be...oddly enough...thinking. She slowly said, "Kurt?" He slowly glanced at Kitty. "Ja?" Kitty looked down, nervous. "Um...are you okay? I mean, you're not...being...your normal self..." He forced a smile. "Ja, I am alright. I'm just...thinking, that's all." Kitty smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, that's a change for you, isn't it?"  
  
All day, Kurt had been thinking about that fire. He kept thinking about her and her beautiful face... he bent his head down and his eyes welled up with tears. He got up and left the classroom, claiming he needed to go to the nurse's office. Instead, he bamfed back to the Institute and sat down on his bed. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. Gott in Heimel, how he missed her. He missed her so much. And he didn't even get to say goodbye...  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Kurt glanced up, startled, to find the Professor had wheeled into his room. Tears were still pouring down his face. "Professor...I'm sorry...I...I just couldn't stay at school any more...I..." The Professor placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Kurt. Tell me, why are you so upset?" Kurt looked away, choking on a sob. He took a deep breath and began...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alexandra woke up to find herself in a strange place. She bolted upright, glancing around wildly. Slowly, things came into focus and she began to remember where she was. She remembered the hotel and the room and the shower...everything was coming back now. She calmed down and found herself still in a bathrobe and towel. She smiled and got out of bed. She knelt down and said her morning prayers, making sure to include the nice woman at the front desk.  
  
She stood up and very quietly, opened the door to her room, thinking to go down to the breakfast area to steal some food. She saw a parcel for her in front of the door. She bent down and picked it up. It smelled of the woman at the front desk. She went back into her room and perched on the bed. Deftly, she tore open the parcel to find some clothes. On top of them was a note that read,  
  
Alexandra,  
  
I found some of these old clothes of my daughters. Thought you could use 'em, love.  
  
Mrs. Susan Clark  
  
Alexandra set the note down and picked up a shirt. It was just a t- shirt, but it would be useful. She also found some jeans and a plain white sweatshirt. She tried all the clothes on and the fit her perfectly. Alexandra was long and lithe, with an even golden tan all over her. She had wondered about that tan, because before the procedure, she had been a bit paler. She liked this new tan of hers, but she loved most of all her transformation. Determined, she got off the bed and closed her eyes. She seemed to almost fall asleep, but then her transformation began. It started out like her body was rippling. Her very skin seemed to move. Then it began to cover itself in golden fur with spots. Suddenly, her body hunched over and her muscles began to move and shift and finally, she was her full leopard form. Her transformation was complete.  
  
She sniffed the air and recoiled. Her senses were sharp when she was human, but they were even sharper now that she was a cat. She smelled all the pollution in the air and the garbage. She didn't like it. She remembered back at her old home, there was a hill where she would climb and watch the clouds float in the sky. It always smelled like fresh grass and wildflowers. Alexandra tried to picture that hill now, but it was so distant in her memory, she couldn't even recall the smell of the wildflowers.  
  
BOOM!  
  
She glanced up, startled. It had begun to rain outside again. "Is it always raining here?" she wondered. Alexandra returned to her human form and put the clothes on. She had overstayed her welcome. It was time for her to go again. She put on a black t-shirt with a band on it and a pair of slightly worn jeans with holes in the knees. She crept out of the room and silently closed the door. It was late, she knew. She looked at a clock in the front room. It read approximately 11:30 p.m. 


	2. The Past and the Beating

Here's another chapter! hope this one is just as good as the others!  
  
I do not own the X-Men, yadda, yadda, yadda....... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It was 11:30 at night at the Mansion. All was quiet and peaceful and everyone was in bed. They had a rough week with final exams, and they just had their last one today. Well, everyone except Kurt. He couldn't go to school because of what he looked like....Kurt sighed with sorrow. Why did he have to look like this? Why couldn't he be "normal" like everyone else? Then he could go to school, try this "shopping" idea, and not have any cares at all.....Only one person, besides the Professor, didn't really care how he looked.  
  
GOD how he missed her...he used to sit on the banks of his river by his home in Germany with her. He would play with that golden hair that he used to call "angel's hair" and stare into those sky blue eyes. Sometimes, he would chase her through the woods when she had a lot of energy. Rather like a cat, she was, with her amazing reflexes and her speed...he would always catch her in the end, but they would roll on the ground, laughing together. The first time he ever did that with her, he rolled on top of her and saw her beautiful, laughing face, and kissed her. He kissed her a long time, long and passionate. He loved this girl. He loved her so much.  
  
But then, the fire happened. It all started out innocently, when Kurt bamfed himself and her up to the top of a building. It was so tall, you could see over the entire city by looking all around you. She jumped up and down with glee, she could hardly contain herself. She jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly. "Ich liebe dich,"* she said. "Ich liebe dich," Kurt sayed, smiling. They lay down on the warm concrete next to each other, smiling...they always were smiling, it seemed.  
  
BOOM!  
  
They bolted upright. They looked at each other, quickly, fear crawling over her face....Kurt crept to the edge of the building and started to look down. Suddenly, flames shot up and licked his face, almost singing his fur. His beloved suddenly screamed. "There are flames all around us! Oh God, oh God...." Kurt started panicking. Suddenly, he heard the wail of sirens down below. He shot a wild look at her, and made a decision. "LIEBE! COME HERE!" he shouted over the roar of the fire. She came to him quickly and he told her what she should do. She began to wave her arms frantically and screaming for help.  
  
Kurt heard voices of recognition down below. Yes! he thought. They see her! He heard faint voices crying, "Jump! Jump!" His angel took one last fearful look at him and then, taking a deep breath, jumped off the building.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! The building blew up! There were several screams down below, people running away in fear. Some of the firemen had been caught in the blast and were being dragged away by the paramedics. Luckily, Kurt knew something like this was going to happen, and he jumped off the other side of the building, away from the people, and bamfed the rest of the way down. When he reappeared, he was still falling, falling, falling, the ground was rushing up to meet him very very quickly! He covered his face with his arms, and right before he hit the ground, he bamfed again and recovered a few feet away, hitting knees first and slamming into the ground, rolling a few feet, before coming to a halt on his butt, and rolling back onto his back. His vision was swimming, he could barely see.........  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
Snapping out of his reminiscing, he turned to see inside the doorway, stood Kitty Pryde. "Ja, Kitty. Vat are you still doing avake?"  
  
Crossing the threshhold of Kurt's messy room, she came out to his balcony and gripped his balcony ledge with both hands. She sighed. "Kurt, me and the others.....well, we've been like really worried about you. I haven't had anytime to talk to you lately, with finals and all. Is something wrong? I mean, don't take this wrong, but you've been acting, like, really wierd and not yourself, you know?"  
  
Kurt sighed. So, the other X-Men realized something was wrong. They just couldn't tell how bad it was...his past was haunting him, he looked scary, he missed his homeland in Germany, he never knew what happened to his angel..."Kitty, it's just....my past has been disturbink me. I had some very trying times in Germany, and I lost somevone very dear to me." Kitty looked pityingly at him. That was exactly what he didn't want, pity. All the X-Men pitied him, from leaving Germany to looking like the freak that he was. "Hey, Kurt, I'm sorry....I....we didn't know. You weren't acting your goofy self, so we figured something was wrong," explained Kitty. Kitty, seeing that heartbreaking look on her friend's face, reached over and hugged him. Kurt returned the hug and they stayed there for a little while.  
  
They soon began to feel raindrops on their heads. Kitty broke away from Kurt and they went inside. Kitty shut the balcony doors and bid Kurt a goodnight. A few minutes after Kitty closed the door to his room, Kurt bamfed downstairs with a book the Professor gave him. It was pretty interesting so far, even though he wasn't very far along in it. He reappeared on the main floor close to the front door.  
  
Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alexandra was walking in the rain. Why is it always raining here? She was beginning to get a little frustrated with all this rain. She was tired of being wet. Alexandra was walking along the sidewalk in what seemed like a bad part of the town. She wasn't nervous, just uneasy. She could easily overpower one or two people should anyone attack her, but more than that she was done for.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, something, or someone, shoved Alexandra against a brick wall. She couldn't see who it was, as it was moving too fast. She caught a blur of white against a teal-colored body suit. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in this part of town?" the moving blur asked. It suddenly stopped, leaning against the wall on her left. She saw a teenager in a hard, teal body suit. He was pale and had very pale hair, it was even white. He was very handsome, but she didn't really care who the hell he was. She pushed past him and kept walking. Suddenly, a huge pair of hands wrapped around her waist and she felt the breath being squeezed out of her. She was lifted off of the ground and turned to face the huge man that was holding her. "We said, what do you think you're doing down here? This is OUR neighborhood."  
  
Gasping for breath and fighting at the same time, she said, "Let...go of me, you big lummox!" She tried to kick him, but missed. He laughed. He didn't sound like a man, but more like a teenager...which was wierd, because this guy was bigger than any person she had ever seen. Squeezing harder, she could barely breathe and she heard a few of her ribs crack....which was NOT good.  
  
"Don't kill her, Blob," another voice from the dark said. Another handsome teen stepped out from the dark, wearing the same kind of suit the speed-demon was wearing, except it was black and he looked like he was wearing a bowl on his head, like a visor. She assumed he was the leader of the group. "I gotta wonder myself, what in hell is a gorgeous thing like you doing around here? I've never seen you before, and you look like a drowned rat," the leader said. The others in his company laughed. "Hey, yo Lance, what are we gonna do with her?" another voice asked. A green tongue lashed out of the darkness and with lightning reflexes, Alexandra ducked it and it snapped back into the mouth of a small guy who was sitting on his haunches. "Hehe, got some quickness in ya, yo."  
  
"WE aren't going to do anything with her. We are just gonna hang with this lovely young lady. Put 'er down, Blob." Reluctantly, the big guy they called the Blob put her down. Her ribs were on fire. "Hey guys, I don't want any trouble. I'm just gonna leave your area and be on my way." She turned to go, but the speed-demon sped in front of her and pushed her backwards. "I don't think so, honey. See, we get kinda lonely, and when a pretty girl comes along, we can't help but take her." He laughed, as if pleased with his arrogance. She fell to the ground, amidst the laughter of all the others. She drew a few sharp, deep breaths and turning toward the leader of the group, her eyes went that deep gold color. He took a step back, startled out of his laughter. She snarled like the big cat that she had inside, and lunged at him. She made contact and they hit the ground with a thud that could be heard for quite a distance. Alexandra lay on the leader's back, and, having grown her huge white teeth, she snarled at him.  
  
Lance was obviously really freaked out now. She saw that his helmet was cracked, right down the middle of it. He grinned maniaclly, "You ain't gonna be nice, are ya?" The next instant, Alexandra was shoved painfully off of the leader and was rolling on the ground, on her feet in a flash. The speed-demon had shoulder-stabbed her right in the ribs...they were on fire...Suddenly, blows began raining down on her from everywhere at once. Her head, stomach, back, legs, arms, face...they were all getting hit at once. She tried to slash at the moving blur, but the white-haired devil saw her arm coming and ran into it purposefully, causing a sickening crunch to be heard. White hot streaks of pain shot through Alexandra's arm to her head, causing her to become faint. She began to back away, as if in submission. She couldn't fight these guys alone. She knew when to stand and fight and when to back off. This was one of those times to back off, she knew. She felt blood coming down from her face where Speedy had hit her in the head. Her arm was on fire....so much pain..... She stood up and ran the direction she had been heading earlier, before the attack.  
  
Alexandra heard their crows of triumph and laughter dying into the distance. She could barely walk, let alone run, with all the blood streaming from her head and the pain she felt in her arm and body. She was soaking wet, bloody, bedraggled, every word you could possibly think of to describe her condition. She kept running.....running like she would never stop.....running. "Come on, girl," she gasped to herself. "Keep going...come on, keep going...keep.......going....." The pavement rushed to meet her and she collapsed onto the ground, her vision swimming. Suddenly, a car pulled up, a black Mercedez, its lights shining in her face before pulling away from her. She knew it stopped and saw a beautiful girl get out of it, shielding herself from the rain. The girl had bright red hair and a pretty face. She knelt down next to her and asked, "Are you okay? We came to rescue you, but you seem to have taken care of yourself....sort of." Alexandra mumbled, "Yes, yes I'm okay. I just....hurt. Really bad." She started to stand up and stumbled. The girl caught her before she hit the ground again and hoisted her good arm over her shoulder.  
  
*  
  
*Ich liebe dich = I love you  
  
So???? did you all like dis one?? shall i continue to update or not?  
  
~*A Bleeding Rose*~ 


	3. The Discovery

I do not own the X-Men, yadda yadda yadda.....  
  
BTW = ... means the professor is transmitting thoughts. okeyday onto the story now!  
  
Alexandra limped toward the black Mercedes and the red hed helped her to sit down. Alexandra suddenly, realizing she was in a strange car, bolted upright and gazed around looking at the people sitting there. There was a bald man sitting in the drivers seat, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Alexandra said quietly, "Who are you, and where am I?" '  
  
It's okay, Alexandra. We are friends.  
  
Alexandra must have jumped a foot high. This guy was talking in her head! Had she seen him before....at the asylum maybe? The other door opened and the redhead got into the car, smiling at her. She was wearing a sort of black catsuit, with a black belt with a yellow X on it. odd....this wasn't the sort of outfit you would be wearing everyday. Maybe everyone wore them here, minus the hotel lady and the cab driver. You never know with the Americans, always dressing up in strange clothes. The only American clothes Alexandra saw was the asylum guard and doctor clothes.  
  
"Hey. I'm Jean. This is Professor Xavier, our teacher. We're going to take you to our home. It's a nice place. You'll really like it." Alexandra smiled weakly at the redhead, before clutching her head in pain. She saw the professor put the Mercedes in drive and headed off.  
  
Xavier was slowly searching the girl's mind to see who she was and what her mutation was. Cerebro had only told him that the girl was a mutant and where she was. It didn't say what exactly her mutation was. Suddenly, he came upon a memory........a memory of fire and smoke...."PROFESSOR! LOOK OUT!" bbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp!! A car swerved around the Mercedes, which had apparently drifted into the other lane. The Professor jerked the car back on the road and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Jean clutched the Professor's shoulder and asked him, "Professor? Are you okay?" "Yes, yes, I'm fine Jean. I'm sorry, I got a little...." he glanced in the rearview mirror at the girl, "...sidetracked." Jean looked at the Professor skeptically and sat back down in her seat.  
  
Xavier was still troubled by the memory that he saw. It reminded him strangely of what Kurt told him the other day....and then he knew. That's it! he cried in his head. That's it!  
  
The Professor pulled into a great big mansion that actually was quite pretty amidst all the rain and mud. Alexandra couldn't help but gasp at the immense SIZE of the place. It was huge! She had never seen anything like it before. There was a fountain with an angel poised delicatly in the center which was currently dry. There was a terrific view of the harbor and a beautiful garden. Surely one man and this girl (was she his daughter?) could not take care of such a place all by themselves. It was simply impossible, as this place was so big.  
  
Xavier smiled at the girl's sudden gasp. She marveled at his home and school and he was instantly proud of it. Jean grabbed the girl and helped her out of the car. Alexandra wrapped her arms around herself, shivering with the cold and the pain. She, Jean and the Professor walked (or rather, the Professor wheeled) toward the house and they came to the front steps. Alexandra took a deep breathe and paused, uncertain of what exactly she was doing. Jean started to walk up the steps and turned around to look at her. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. Alexandra looked at Jean, the rain soaking her beautiful face. "Yea, yea I'm okay. It's just.....I've been through a lot...." Jean frowned and came down the steps to help her.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Kurt had been lounging in the kitchen, talking and laughing with his friends. Evan had been doing impressions of different people at school, to which Kurt thought this was very funny. See, he had never been to school, but he was laughing at the goofy immitations. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and thunder crashed, shaking the whole house. Kurt heard a noise upstairs and bamfed up there to check it out.  
  
He opened his bedroom door and saw that his window had blasted open and rain was pouring into the window. He closed the window and then saw the Professor and Jean coming back with someone. Kurt opened his door and started to walk down the stairs. So, a new person had arrived. Another mutant, Kurt guessed. That was the only kind of people that were brought here, besides parents of the kids. The Professor opened the door and wheeled in. Jean came in after him with a very disheveled and bleeding blonde. Kurt paused for a moment, and the girl lifted her head slightly.  
  
"LIEBE!!" 


	4. The Discovery Part 2

I do not own the X-Men, have anything to do with them, this story is purely for fun

**CHAPTER 6**

Alexandra froze, not moving an eyelash, not even breathing. She knew that voice…that voice had spoken to her in her dreams many times…a voice from her past. She slowly, ever so slowly, raised her head and found a pair of golden eyes, staring deeply into hers. In that instant their eyes met, the others in the living room felt electricity going between them. Alexandra gasped with a sob mixed with it. She wanted to run toward him, but her legs would not move. Her heart was slamming in her chest, part with joy, part with fear, and part with utter confusion. Her wet clothes were dripping all over the floor, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at the moment, except what was in front of her.

Jean looked at Alexandra, confused. "Do you know him, Alexandra?" The Professor laid a hand on Jean's arm, causing her to look at him and letting go of Alexandra's arm. The Professor gave Jean a look of knowing and seemed to say watch what they do.

Neither Kurt nor Alexandra heard her. They were staring so deeply into each others eyes, their faces contorting with many emotions. Slowly, with jerky, halting steps, Alexandra began to walk toward Kurt, who in turn was taking one step at a time, his hand gripping the railing in a death grip. Silent tears began running down Alexandra's face, but she took no notice of them; her face was as white as a sheet and her eyes were huge. Slowly, she extended her hands in front of her, still walking jerkily to him. When they met in the center of the room, and her hands touched his shoulders, Alexandra gasped loudly with utter shock at the realization of him being real…and alive. Still gasping and sobbing at the same time, her hands slowly ran over his shoulders, neck, and face. Kurt took her hands in his and was crying himself.

"But…..but you're……you're…….you're dead!" Alexandra managed to choke out. "Ze….ze fire….how did…"

"Liebe. Liebe, it's okay. I survived ze fire. I haff a burn mark on ze end of my tail to prove it." Kurt flicked his tail forward and it rested against her shoulder. Alexandra slowly grabbed it, too, and saw the end of it had been severely burned, but new blue fur was growing in the burnt patch. She touched it gently with her fingertips, and an icy pain shot up through Kurt's body and he was covered with goose bumps, but he didn't know if it was from excitement or the burn. Alexandra massaged the tail against her cheek, feeling its softness and warmth.

"I…take it you two already know each other," a voice said from behind them. Alexandra turned to see a tall teenager with red sunglasses and brown hair sitting on the arm of the sofa. Alexandra grinned weakly amidst her tears and softly said, "Yes, ve do. Ve go a long vay back." Turning toward Kurt, Alexandra's smile fell off her face. She said, "My love, it has been five years since zat day. _Five years!_ All zis time, I thought you vere dead..." Suddenly, she pushed him roughly away and shrieked at him, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU VERE ALIVE!? I spent YEARS veeping for you, trying to forget but never able to! You vere all I thought about when zey took me…" she broke off, weeping too hard to go on. She crumpled to the floor, making a grab for Kurt. He followed her to the floor and let her sit there.

At that time, sensing an intervention was needed, Hank McCoy broke in. "Excuse me, everyone, but she needs medical attention. Those cuts and that broken arm won't heal themselves, you know." Alexandra looked up from her weeping to see a big blue furry man, much like a gorilla, except he was wearing glasses. She jumped a little at the size of him, but her feline instincts told her he could be trusted. Kurt looked at Alexandra with pain in his eyes, but she was still staring at Hank. He helped her to get up off the floor and they followed Hank to the medical room.

When they were gone, all the kids, Ororo and Logan looked at the Professor for an explanation. Xavier sighed and said, "They were kids back in Germany, their families were friends. She and her family were the only ones who could stand to look at Kurt, besides his parents. She fell in love with him and they spent many years together. But, I think Alexandra should tell her own story. Do not pester Kurt or Alexandra," he said, looking straight at Kitty Pryde who was known for being a bother sometimes. The Professor looked down the empty hallway where the three had gone and sighed again.

In the medical facility

Alexandra had been laid down on the bed, nursing her broken arm, so that Hank could administer care to her cuts. He stuck her with a needle, claiming that it would prevent infection, but he also had mixed a sleeping drug into the concoction. She hissed a little, but she soon fell asleep. She looked troubled in her sleep, and she was soaking wet from being in the rain for so long. Kurt sighed and pinned her against the bed while Hank fixed the broken arm, so that in case the sleeping drug had not worked fully she would not lash out and hurt either of them. But, he put the bone back in place and she made no noise.

"Don't worry, Kurt. She will only sleep for a few hours. I suggest you do the same," said Hank, seeing the sorrowful expression on Kurt's face.

"I think I am going to stay down here for a vile, ja?" Hank shrugged and walked out of the door, leaving the two alone. Kurt turned his attention back to his love and sighed. If only he told her…but he couldn't, he couldn't have told anyone he was alive, not even her. Kurt soon fell into an uneasy sleep, resting his head on her bed, holding Alexandra's hand.

Morning

Alexandra stirred awake and found the sun shining brightly in her face. She looked over, the sleep not yet cleared from her senses, to find Kurt sleeping against her bed, holding her hand. She stared at that beautiful sleeping face for a few minutes, pondering the last few hours since they saw each other again. Silently, she crawled out of the bed, taking little notice of the cast on her arm, slipped out of Kurt's grasp, and made her way upstairs to the main hall.

She took more notice of the place now that it was daytime. The walls were a dusty rose color with paintings and marble statues adorning the hallways. The carpet was almost the same color as the walls, except a little darker. It smelled like a well-lived in home, yet very clean and orderly. She reached the main entryway and found it rather larger than she expected. It was so beautiful to see, with that huge grand staircase right in the front, crystal chandelier hanging from overhead, and comfortable, stylish couches.

If you like this, send me reviews and I'll keep going!


End file.
